


Moeda de Troca

by helwa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcool, Corrupção, Dancer Chanyeol, Drogas, M/M, Mafioso Kyungsoo, Plot 47
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwa/pseuds/helwa
Summary: Chanyeol gostava de andar despreocupadamente nas ruas da Inglaterra, usando de seu charme natural para conseguir o que queria. A ambição fazia parte da vida do dançarino, e mesmo que já tivesse conquistado muito em sua vida, nada o faria parar. Ao menos que Kyungsoo, um magnata encantador, quisesse ficar ao seu lado.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, você!! Espero que possa ter uma boa experiência lendo essa fanfic. Eu amei o plot desde o início, e foi uma tarefa complicada escrever essa fanfic, tive diversas dificuldades durante o processo, mas espero que possa desfrutar de tudo!

Os dedos congelados de Kyungsoo não se cansavam de bater instintivamente contra a caixa dourada que pairava sobre seu aperto. Mais uma das mil coisas feitas de ouro que o homem possuía, o sorriso pronto no rosto não deixava margem para dúvidas: estava prestes a aprontar alguma. E quando o maior magnata da Inglaterra apressava seus planos para estar à frente de todos, ninguém o parava. 

A temperatura esfriava ainda mais conforme os clientes de Kyungsoo não chegavam ao local. Ele costumava chamar aquilo de atraso formal; isto porque tudo o que conversavam fora dos negócios continuava a ser um negócio, e o que falavam de "acordo de boca", em fato era formal. Fazia parte de toda a coisa, de todo o assunto essencial e importante quando se dizia respeito á dinheiro. 

— Preciso que me diga o porquê de ter duas doçuras me encarando de longe, Junmyeon. — O tom de Kyungsoo cortou todo o frio que se alastrava, a voz meio quente e zombeteira queimando os ouvidos dos seus funcionários, todos usando roupas escuras. 

Junmyeon riu. Passara a maior parte de seu emprego como secretário pessoal de Kyungsoo e tinha de cor e salteado o quanto de vezes ele se irritava quando estavam trabalhando e encontravam desavenças no meio das missões. As desavenças poderiam ser muitos dos adversários de Kyungsoo. Apostadores profissionais que procuravam por brechas onde conseguiriam atrair a atenção de Kyungsoo à novos acordos. E aqueles dois rapazes em especial não tornaram a situação diferente, não passavam de antigos clientes que ficavam agora à espreita. 

— Tenho certeza que são aqueles dois que nos viram no Cassino Vermelho, não tá lembrado? — Kyungsoo assentiu, soltando um riso rouco. 

Os cabelos escuros do magnata de escondiam atrás de uma névoa que saía dos próprios lábios, causada pelo cigarro quente entre os dedos. Um vício a mais na vida de Kyungsoo não era nada comparado às noites em claro que passava organizando seus negócios, as estratégias em alta e principalmente, descobrindo mais daqueles que iam contra si, como naquela noite. 

— Difícil me esquecer deles. Ainda mais quando tentaram trapacear contra nosso negócio. 

Quando Kyungsoo dizia "nosso", se referia à toda equipe que estava junto de si e que agia de forma conjunta para que as apostas em cavalos tivessem os resultados mais favoráveis de tudo. Isso porque não era nada fácil quando se colocavam perante á adversário inteligentes, ambiciosos e tão cafajestes quanto Kyungsoo. Seu cigarro e sua esperteza vinham acompanhados de grandes inimigos, e tudo aquilo somado à grande fortuna que sempre esperava por apostadores no fim do dia, deixava tudo ainda mais complicado. Mas Kyungsoo contava com a habilidade, porque se precisasse de aliados fortes ao seu lado ou até mesmo de sorte, acabaria como um monte de cartas caído no chão após um jogo mal sucedido. 

— Não importa o que fizeram, Kyungsoo… Mas sim o que planejam fazer. — Ergueu uma da sobrancelhas e analisou novamente a caixa dourada sobre o aperto alheio. 

— Vamos ver o que eles têm para nós. — Chamou Junmyeon com um aceno de cabeça e ambos se colocaram lado a lado, sorrindo satisfeitos quando enxergaram silhuetas no meio da neblina fria da Inglaterra. 

Os clientes em questão não passavam de "conhecidos" de Kyungsoo, um com o charme em potencial para derrubar pessoas emocionadas demais e o outro, tão falastrão quanto Kyungsoo soava em alguns momentos. Ele não se importava de admitir que as pessoas para as quais vendia seus "serviços" estavam no mesmo patamar de riqueza que ele, afinal, seu ego orgulhoso se feria apenas quando ele perdia. E vendendo bens tão preciosos como tickets dourados, passes para as competições de cavalos que tinham valor gigante, se sentia no céu, sabia que a parte narcisista de si não iria ser derrubada facilmente por estar ajudando outros tão ricos quanto ele. 

Baekhyun era o cliente charmoso em questão, penteando seus fios loiros para o lado, usando um terno espalhafatoso no corpo que se ajustava a qualquer visual. Ao seu lado, em passos rasos, estava Sehun. Aquele que de tempos em tempos tinha uma figura comparada à de Kyungsoo apenas pelo simples fato de ser um dos mais ricos daquela região e por ter comprado propriedades das quais Kyungsoo já não era mais dono. Saber que Sehun poderia chegar ao seu lugar, deixava o orgulho destruído. Mas nada que bons copos de uísque não melhorassem aquilo. 

— Ora ora, Kyungsoo e Junmyeon já estão aqui? Eu não tô sonhando, é isso? — Baekhyun questionou, sarcástico, enquanto girou o rosto e mordeu a ponta do lábio inferior, encarando Sehun. — Acho que hoje é um dia de sorte mesmo.

— Confiar na sorte nunca é algo bom, Sr. Byun. — Kyungsoo jogou a bituca de cigarro no chão e amassou com a ponta do sapato escuro, analisando as feições debochadas de seus clientes com indiferença. 

— Prefere confiar no que, Kyungsoo? No seu taco? — Ergueu a sobrancelha direita, rindo baixo. 

— Acho melhor irmos direto para as negociações, por favor. — Junmyeon coçou a testa num sinal claro de desconforto e pediu para que Sehun viesse até seu lado com o indicador. 

Não que Sehun obedecesse muita gente naquela vida, ganhava tudo sendo dono de si e usando a lábia, a habilidade e principalmente sua personalidade pouco afável para deixar os inimigos ao chão. Mas sabia que dos dois negociantes à sua frente, Junmyeon era o mais pé no chão que conhecia, além de ser o que não o odiava todo o tempo, como Kyungsoo. 

— Já acabou com o show, Kyungsoo? — Sehun coçou a garganta, erguendo os ombros retos quando ouviu a risada daquele que foi chamado. 

— Ainda nem comecei. 

Sehun e Baekhyun de entreolharam com certo sarcasmo nas faces e deixaram com que Kyungsoo e seu secretário continuassem a falar sobre a proposta, o melhor, que começassem. 

A dívida que Sehun desejava pagar naquele fim de ano com certeza não era nada barata e pensando justamente naquilo teve a brilhante ideia de comprar uma propriedade pertencente ao dono de um dos clubes e cassinos mais famosos da Inglaterra, tal que possuía vínculos com Kyungsoo, no passado. Sabendo que sua dívida poderia ser paga e sua fama se espalharia por toda a região, Sehun não pensou duas vezes antes de decidir pegar o contrato das mãos de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo detinha todo o poder de seus acordos feitos anteriormente no meio das mãos, e tendo em vista que Sehun sabia que o Clube Azul estava fora de cogitação para o magnata, decidiu colocar as mãos rapidamente. 

Daquela forma era que Sehun se enxergou ali, analisando a caixa dourada sobre o colo de Kyungsoo e assistindo a neblina cobrir os rostos de cada um daquele lugar com desejo e ambição. 

— Preciso que me diga com certeza se sua dívida será paga apenas com essa propriedade, Sr. Oh. — A voz de Junmyeon dividiu os pensamentos de Sehun, que se concentrava em colocar tudo em ordem dentro da mente. 

— Será, Junmyeon. — O nome que saía de maneira informal da boca de Sehun só servia para deixar o secretário pessoal de Kyungsoo cada vez mais desconfiado, o sorriso no rosto e a sobrancelha em dúvida marcou ainda mais aquilo. — E eu preciso saber com toda a certeza se a propriedade não tem mais nada a ver com Kyungsoo. 

— Não tem, Sehun. Eu não possuo mais nenhum vínculo com o Park. — Mordiscando um pedaço de lábio, Kyungsoo soprou grosseiro entre a garganta e deixou Sehun assentir. 

O nome de Park Jungyu, um dos homens falidos que moravam na Inglaterra, deixou todos no ambiente frio desconcertados. Era certo de que o homem poderia ser o que fosse, mas todos desejavam um pouco de sua fortuna. E estando ali, comprando uma de suas partes de terra, simbolizava que toda a riqueza tinha um fim. O que nenhum deles gostaria de admitir. As balas que perfuraram o peito do velho Park eram consequência de seus inúmeros adversários e apostas destemidas feitas sem receio algum.

E viver sem receio era o lema dos mais ricos.

— O contrato foi assinado previamente por algum membro da família dele? — Baekhyun bagunçou os fios claros outra vez, tendo em mente que se Kyungsoo iria mesmo vender uma propriedade que já não era mais de seu poder para Sehun, era porque algum membro da família Park havia assinado o documento com as mãos cheias de intenções. 

— Apenas pela filha do Park. Ela assinou porque já sabia que alguém compraria a propriedade. — Com a postura reta e tranquila, Junmyeon respondeu. 

Como se estivesse dizendo "certo", Sehun pegou uma das canetas que Baekhyun havia trazido consigo e assinou o pedaço de papel que pendia em uma das mãos de Kyungsoo, após abrir a caixa dourada e deixar com que o rapaz apoiasse na superfície lisa. 

Kyungsoo sorriu de canto notando o quão desconfiado Sehun parecia, mesmo através da postura amedrontadora que decidia passar na maior parte do tempo, tinha noção de que o adversário sabia dos truques por baixo da manga que o magnata levava para todos os cantos, e mesmo que não tivesse vontade de admitir, ambos ficavam páreos para que se enfrentassem em algum possível duelo de habilidades que apenas ambiciosos como eles tinham.

— É bom fazer negócios com você mais uma vez, Sehun. — O rosto de Sehun se iluminou quando sentiu a textura do papel contra a própria palma, mas a voz zombeteira de Kyungsoo tinha despertado suas piores reações. 

— Não posso dizer o contrário ou irei soar ingrato, certo? — Kyungsoo riu. — Espero estar fazendo algo bom, Kyungsoo. E que tenha válido meu tempo. Agradeço, Junmyeon. — A boca do magnata ia se abrir em um segundo após, mas se fechou assim que Sehun continuou sua fala. — Agradeço, Kyungsoo. 

A mão erguida em sinal de trégua deixou Baekhyun e Junmyeon com os olhos arregalados, ou ao menos um deles. O outro já sabia o que estava por vir de fato. 

O brilho que surgiu da caixa dourada parecia se igualar ao que se alastrou pelos olhos de Kyungsoo após os dois clientes se afastarem de sua companhia. Junmyeon sorriu de lado como se não acreditasse na face sacana que o chefe possuía. 

— Não sei porque ainda tento me surpreender com você, Kyungsoo. Sério. — Junmyeon soltou a voz em um tom baixo, se certificando de que as pessoas que continuavam a bisbilhotar a presença dos dois não tivesse conseguido fazer contato visual. 

— Surpresas nunca são uma coisa boa, Junmyeon. 

— Se esqueceu de dizer que a propriedade de Park Jungyu não é mais dele porque antes de sua morte havia passado para você. — Junmyeon disse como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. 

— E não precisei forjar nenhum documento para que Sehun pagasse sua dívida comigo, certo?

— Nunca precisou forjar nada, Kyungsoo. — Deu de ombros, inclinando o corpo de volta para onde o modelo antigo do carro que usavam estava estacionado. 

— Alguns preferem usar a mentira, eu escolho dizer que… Verdades encobertas são melhores. 

— Quando se feitas da melhor forma.

— Por alguém competente. — Kyungsoo completou, olhando para os lados antes de iniciar sua jornada.

O ar frio da Inglaterra sempre marcava boas coisas. 

… 

Talvez para uma sala cheia de dançarinos e pessoas querendo diversão a toa, um clube quente fosse melhor que a ventania que fazia lá fora. Principalmente quando a pessoa que começava tudo aquilo tinha um dedo a mais na cabeça daqueles que amavam fazer festas de arromba com a elite. 

A carranca no rosto de Chanyeol denunciava o quanto ele odiava Minseok. Com todas as forças do mundo, poderia dizer com facilidade. O dançarino não tinha certeza de quando tinha concordado com Minseok em abrir as portas em um dia gelado e inóspito como aquele. Sabia de cor e salteado quem frequentava o clube, e mesmo que gostasse de rebolar os quadris ao som de Sunny, nunca admitiria que Minseok sabia como cuidar dos negócios do Clube Vermelho. 

A ventania atingiu Chanyeol desde a nuca até os ouvidos, que só se mantinham vermelhos por conta do alto teor de álcool que o rapaz havia bebido anteriormente. Apesar disso, ele ja nao se sentia mais bebado, ao menos não como antes. Odiava Minseok porque este sempre estava certo, ainda que a margem de erros fosse enorme, ele nunca errava. E naquela noite nada se seguiu diferente ate o segundo em que as maos de Chanyeol rodopiavam a caneta de pena no meio dos dedos. Um cheiro incomum de cigarro invadiu seu olfato, o fazendo se lembrar de que nao sentia cheiro de nicotina ha um bom tempo, e que mais uma coisa naquela fatidica noite o fez se arrepender de ter colocado a ponta dos dedos para fora de sua confortavel cama.

— Yeol, vem cá! — O tom de Minseok era nada mais do que o típico resmungão que gostava de ter tudo em suas mãos no exato momento em que pedia. — Chanyeol. — Murmurou entredentes para que o dançarino pudesse ouvir com mais clareza. 

— Alguem me chamou? So to ouvindo um velho resmungao e chato. — Cantarolou o dancarino enquanto descia as escadas do Clube Vermelho. 

Minseok estalou a língua no céu da boca e fingiu não se importar com a cutucada que recebeu de Chanyeol, não que concordasse em partes com ser um pouco resmungão, mas porque o dançarino agia de maneira tão despreocupada e desobediente que o deixava irritado. Pensava não ter culpa do mau humor e o descontava como consequência em seus funcionários, além de ter os dois pés presos na ideia de que se não fosse um diretor bom, seus negócios não dariam certo. O Clube Vermelho só continuaria vivo se seus ideais também continuassem. 

Os pés pesavam dentro dos sapatos abertos que Chanyeol usava; o visual parecia muito com o do tema daquele mês, "Sonhos Dourados", e todos os que estavam trabalhando para Minseok, sem exceçao, usavam algum acessório ou roupa da cor que lembrava o sol. O dançarino arrumou os cabelos escuros atrás da orelha e assim que se viu de frente á Minseok, sorriu divertido. 

— Pode começar a falar, chefe. — Zombou do título que Minseok carregava, olhando para as unhas como se fossem o maior atrativo naquela cena inteira. 

— Hoje a noite vai ser recheada de negociantes, Chanyeol. Quero que você dê o seu melhor e não faça tantas brincadeiras com eles, tá entendido? — Analisou o rosto do dançarino com seriedade e bufou quando a fala não pareceu surtir efeito no rapaz; nunca surtia, de fato. 

— Tá bom, Minseok. Não vou fazer nada demais, você sabe disso. Não é como se eu estourasse o limite. — Riu. 

— Eu sei, só tenho receio de que alguma coisa dê errado e algum deles queira arrumar briga contigo. — Coçou a garganta, tossindo. Se sentia meio envergonhado de demonstrar tanta preocupação com Chanyeol, que já era cuidado e sabia muito bem do que fazia; mas o Clube Vermelho sempre fora perigoso e aquilo deixava Minseok com os cabelos em pé. 

— Não vão, Minseok. — Chanyeol achou graça da maneira como o amigo demonstrava afeto por si e parou de olhar as unhas bem feitas para relaxar os ombros e ficar próximo á ele, levando uma de suas mãos até os cabelos bem penteados do rapaz. — Pare de se preocupar comigo, viu? Tô acostumado demais com todos esses ricaços pomposos que vêm aqui. 

Minseok gargalhou baixo, se afastando cautelosamente quando os fios foram acariciados pelo dançarino. Fitou mais uma vez o corpo inteiro dele, desde os shorts dourados colados nas coxas volumosas até a maquiagem bem feita nas pálpebras, carregando um brilho do qual Minseok nunca seria capaz de exibir. Admirava as pessoas para as quais dera emprego durante todos os anos que começou a administrar o Clube Vermelho, mas Chanyeol o encantava como se fosse um ídolo. A maneira como o dançarino fazia a própria vida dentro do clube sem preocupações e sem medo de ser quem realmente era, trajando vestimentas ousadas demais e tendo uma atitude de outro mundo causava um certo incômodo na boca do estômago. Minseok invejava Chanyeol, mesmo que um pouco. 

— Só faça seu show, Chanyeol. — Virou a postura, deixando os ombros rígidos enquanto arrumou o terno no corpo. 

— Pode deixar, mon amour. — O sotaque carregado de Chanyeol alcançou os ouvidos de Minseok, que deixou o cômodo com risos baixos. 

Chanyeol assistiu Minseok deixar o cômodo enquanto pensava na performance daquela noite. As músicas seriam mais lentas e teria de usar toda a sensualidade que possuía para tentar atrair os rapazes ricos que iam até o Clube Vermelho; isso por pura diversão. O dançarino gostava de terminar suas danças com o corpo dolorido e relaxar no colo de algum cara que bancasse as melhores noites do mês, com muito vinho importado e palavras sujas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido. Não que não se importasse com a parte artística de tudo aquilo, pois vivia para a dança e unicamente para ela. Não saberia o que era acordar e ter seu sonho de encantar as pessoas com a dança, arrancado de si. Ou melhor, se tudo aquilo pelo o que ele lutou fosse jogado para escanteio se alguém melhor aparecesse. Por isso, Chanyeol sempre mantinha a ambição acima de tudo, levando seu talento e o desejo de ter poder consigo. 

Inspirou fundo ouvindo o som agradável do alarme dos bastidores e se colocou atrás da porta onde os outros dançarinos ficavam. Sorriu para si mesmo, charmoso, se lembrando da preocupação idiota de Minseok, e aquilo foi o suficiente para que abrisse a fechadura com a maior confiança que tinha. 

— Boa noite, docinhos. — Chanyeol enfiou o corpo esguio para dentro do cômodo abafado, sorrindo quando ouviu as respostas dos companheiros de palco. Todos amavam Chanyeol. 

— Tava levando uma bronca do chefe, bonitão? — Jinsoul, uma das dançarinas favoritas de Chanyeol perguntou zombeteira. — Porque ele acabou de passar por aqui com uma cara de quem fez bonito… 

— Ah, é? O Minseok é um idiota. — Chanyeol brincou, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Não tava levando bronca, Jin. A verdade é que ele se preocupa demais comigo, sabe? Preferido do patrão. 

Todos os que estavam próximos começaram a gargalhar, e Chanyeol se sentiu bem com a aura gostosa que se instalou no local. Sabia que a noite seria como fogo, e ele estava louco para ser aquele que incendiaria tudo. 

… 

A temperatura parecia ter aumentado para Chanyeol e o resto dos dançarinos no palco, que no instante em que a música havia começado, já tinham seus corpos pendurados nas cadeiras luxuosas do local, dublando as canções com toda a emoção que tinham. Chanyeol gostava de cantar, mas a confiança para soltar a voz no meio de tantas pessoas era quase que nula, por isso se limitava a dublar as músicas no meio das performances, usando das longas e bonitas pernas para se enroscarem em volta do salão. Sendo o dançarino principal, mantinha os holofotes todos para si, inclusive quando a noite dourada começou, sentiu que seria a melhor do mês até o momento. Os homens de terno assistindo na plateia deixavam seu ego inflado, o interesse por cada um deles nunca ficava abaixo da superfície, Chanyeol gostava de escancarar seu desejo, seja mordendo os lábios enquanto descia os quadris, seja bagunçando os fios escuros com os dígitos. 

Um em especial chamou a atenção do dançarino, que contorceu seu corpo no mesmo instante em que os olhos dele caíram sobre si. Era um homem baixo e de porte grande nos ombros e no rosto, além do par de olhos esbugalhados que deram um plus em seu visual. Chanyeol babaria se pudesse. 

O cheiro de álcool inundou o ambiente, afinal, o toque extra da performance seria a parte onde Chanyeol serviria as taças de cada um dos dançarinos com as bebidas caras. Logo após, estavam todos com os corpos fixos nas cadeiras e os braços apoiados nas mesas, bebericando o líquido conforme o ritmo da música. Chanyeol lambeu a boca seca antes de beber o vinho e deixar as gotas caírem sobre seu pescoço, sendo agraciado pelos gritos animados da plateia. 

O homem baixo que havia atraído Chanyeol, sorriu de canto, como se estivesse satisfeito de ver a performance ganhar um ar tão mais ousado em seu fim, atingindo um ápice do qual ele não imaginava. 

— Estejam servidos, amores. — Chanyeol exclamou quando os últimos toques do instrumental atingiram o ambiente, sorrindo divertido. 

Caminhou até os bastidores, rindo alto quando Minseok o alcançou, tocando em seu braço com uma das palmas fortes. 

— Fez um ótimo trabalho, Yeol. — Sorrindo como se houvesse ganhado milhões, Minseok fitou o dançarino antes de ir parabenizar o restante dos funcionários. 

— Obrigado, docinho. — Piscou com o direito para Minseok, relaxando a postura ao andar até o exterior do cômodo. 

Levou uma das mãos até às toalhas decoradas com os nomes de cada um que trabalhava no Clube Vermelho, procurando pela própria. Tocou o tecido aveludado da melhor qualidade, passando sobre o pescoço e peito desnudo devido ao formato em "V" da blusa que usava. Quando terminou de se limpar, se lembrou parcialmente da imagem do homem quente que havia o assistido há segundos atrás, o alvo de Chanyeol tivera sido traçado e ele gostaria de pegá-lo o quanto antes. Sorriu para si mesmo com o pensamento, andando em passos longos e lentos até o corredor que o levava para o mesmo local onde estivera antes, com a diferença de que ao invés de estar entre os holofotes, brilhava no meio das pessoas glamourosas dali. 

Buscou pelo homem com os olhos felinos, alcançando-o no balcão do bar, sentindo o estômago pulsar em ânimo. Queria se divertir de verdade naquela noite. 

Os tons em dourado e vermelho que adornavam o bar se faziam elegantes à sua forma. Chanyeol nunca achou Minseok o chefe mais estiloso do mundo, e aquilo se afirmava todas as vezes em que precisavam mudar a decoração e Minseok escolhia as mesmas de sempre, deixando Chanyeol rolar os olhos quando ele não aceitava as opiniões sobre. Sabia que tudo ficaria melhor com um toque seu, o Clube Vermelho, mesmo sendo relevante e especial, se tornaria ainda mais atrativo. 

E o que era atrativo, também, foram os olhos do desconhecido colarem ao corpo de Chanyeol no mesmo instante em que se sentou despreocupadamente no banco ao seu lado. 

— Boa noite, James. — A voz de Chanyeol soou plumosa, quase dengosa, quando chamou o barman com os dedos. — Me dê seu melhor vinho, acabei derramando tudo na performance e mal tive tempo de sentir o gosto. 

O barman riu com a fala do dançarino e assentiu. 

— Foi a melhor parte do show. — O homem ao lado de Chanyeol soltou a voz grossa e imponente, fazendo com que o dançarino se sentisse ainda mais tentado. 

— Você acha, é? — Deixou um riso bobo escapar dos lábios, fazendo um movimento gracioso com a cabeça quando a taça com o vinho pairou sobre suas mãos, deixada pelo barman com cautela. — Foi um desperdício de álcool, mas nada com que Minseok não possa lidar. Tudo em nome da arte. — Inclinou o rosto para que pudesse olhá-lo, sorvendo um gole da bebida. 

— Não posso discordar, a performance inteira me deixou bastante interessado. — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ajustando o tecido da roupa social em ambos os pulsos. — Me chamo Kyungsoo, a propósito. — Ofereceu uma das mãos para cumprimentar o dançarino, que gargalhou em tom mediano. 

— Prazer, Kyungsoo. Não precisa ser tão formal. — O toque de Chanyeol na mão quente do outro era gentil e deslizava com suavidade, deixando o outro inebriado por poucos segundos. — Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Me chamo Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo sorriu e Chanyeol conseguiu ver a metade de seus dentes, cobertos com um ouro que era quase tão chamativo quanto o resto de si. A pele do dançarino se arrepiou levemente.Tinha um fraco por homens que carregavam adornos de ouro, e aquele em questão o deixava bambo a cada respirada que dava ao seu lado. Decidiu levantar uma das sobrancelhas e bebericar mais um pouco da bebida. 

A fala de Chanyeol deixou Kyungsoo rir divertido, talvez porque "ser formal" fizesse parte de seu cotidiano tanto quanto sair nas ruas e se deparar com olhares intrusos ou curiosos, já que era um homem importante. 

— Você é um homem de negócios, Kyungsoo? — O nome do rapaz parecia deslizar pela boca do dançarino como se fosse pluma. 

— Eu diria que sim. — Riu, a boca charmosa movendo-se para o lado. — Mas gosto de relaxar às vezes. 

— E ver a performance relaxou você? 

— Acho que outra coisa me relaxaria agora. Mas só você pode me dar a resposta. — Os lábios de Kyungsoo se abriram em um sorriso curto e divertido, como se tivesse cutucado um interesse implícito no dançarino. 

Chanyeol continuou com a mesma expressao de antes, curioso e instigado. Não se deixou levar pela marra que Kyungsoo aparentava ter, pelo contrário, decidiu que iria entrar no jogo dele agora que as aberturas tiveram sido feitas e tudo poderia funcionar como um tabuleiro de xadrez; Chanyeol teve vontade de dar xeque-mate. 

…

As vestimentas de Kyungsoo pareciam divertidas em seu corpo, tanto por serem sociais demais e também por lembrarem do frio que fazia lá fora, muito diferente da temperatura morna — quase quente — que se instalou dentro do Clube Vermelho. Chanyeol ria baixinho enquanto levava o corpo aconchegante do magnata entre os braços, passando pelos corredores apertados do local sem se importar com alguns olhares interesseiros — tudo devido à pequena extravagância que o dançarino levava nas roupas —. 

O cheiro de Kyungsoo passou pelas narinas do dançarino com uma suavidade de outro mundo; algo como hortelã misturado à nicotina. O cheiro que Chanyeol mais amava sentir nós ricos com os quais se enroscava era de nicotina. Além de tragar uns bons charutos caros quando se sentava nos colos quentes e confortáveis deles, o rapaz aproveitava para usar da lábia amena e usufruir das preciosidades que o dinheiro o trazia. 

Não que fosse de todo ambicioso, mas Chanyeol não poderia negar que sentir as correntes valiosas e escadas no pulso de Kyungsoo o excitava de alguma maneira. 

— Não acha melhor irmos para o seu quarto? — Kyungsoo perguntou baixo quando pararam na ponta da escada que dava para o segundo andar do clube, os lábios colados no pescoço macio do dançarino. 

— Gosto quando é na cobertura. — O riso safado de Chanyeol fez com que Kyungsoo mordesse a pele ao seu alcance e conseguisse capturar um selar rápido da boca dele, separando o contato apenas para que pudessem seguir até a parte alta do local. 

Os pelos de Chanyeol se arrepiaram de maneira leve, mas bem por isso menos gostosa. A voz do magnata se assemelhava á um punhado de pérolas que poderiam estar envolvidas em seu corpo, banhando-o com o contato gelado e o peso de serem preciosas. Kyungsoo exalava preciosidade e perigo, e mesmo que Chanyeol fosse orgulhoso demais, não teria coragem de mentir e dizer que não estava sendo um dos mais interessantes que já tivera beijado no clube. 

O céu estrelado ficou visível nos globos castanhos de Kyungsoo, que estava mais acostumado a ficar acordado toda a noite reparando nos pontos brancos no céu azulado escuro. Junmyeon sempre o acompanhava tomando um conhaque forte e mordendo o interior da bochecha, raivoso. Kyungsoo nunca estava de bom humor quando o horário se apaziguava e os mafiosos saiam de seus buracos, todos procurando por seus serviços às três da manhã. Ele só queria um pouco de paz, mesmo que a vida toda fosse caótica. 

Esqueceu rapidamente de quem era quando analisou os olhos do dançarino, a maquiagem brilhosa transformando sua face em algo mais lindo ainda. Kyungsoo queria se portar mais como um perigo ao lado do rapaz, do que como um interessado-apaixonado. Talvez fosse apenas o álcool correndo pelo corpo que o deixara assim. 

— Bota a língua pra fora. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, pedindo de maneira obediente enquanto olhava a expressão de pura tranquilidade no rosto do dançarino. Ele parecia tão lindo daquela maneira, tão puro à luz do luar. 

Encostado na parede gelada da cobertura, um dos poucos lugares vazios naquela noite, Chanyeol abriu a boca rosada e colocou a língua para fora, exatamente como Kyungsoo havia pedido. O magnata colou ambos os músculos e chupou a língua macia do outro, o gosto quase que doce invadindo seu paladar de maneira com que ele se sentisse nos céus. O beijo do dançarino aqueceu algo dentro do estômago que Kyungsoo não sentia há tempo demais. Não sabia o que era sentir aquilo desde que tivera seu último real interesse, quando acabara de conhecer Junmyeon e tinha nas mãos uma vontade de amar que não habitava mais seu corpo. Mas ali, junto de um dançarino sensual e belo, sentiu que aquilo poderia acontecer novamente, ainda que não soubesse das consequências. 

… 

Os sonhos que Chanyeol teve quando acordou e em seu peito respirava tranquilamente, Kyungsoo, não eram nada cotidianos. Chanyeol sonhou com a brisa do mar e com a lua que olhou para si com uma melancolia invejável e o deixou confuso sobre o que estava realmente acontecendo. Quando acordou, naquela manhã fria, percebeu que seu mais novo interesse parecia bonito demais às nove da manhã, quando o sol fraco bateu contra sua pele e a pontinha dos dentes dourados ficaram para fora, num bocejar comum. 

A noite que tiveram não fora nada mais do que um amontoado de beijos quentes, repletos de línguas molhadas, junto de mãos bobas em lugares inapropriados e um Chanyeol ganhando correntes demais em seu corpo. Sorriu quando percebeu que o que era de seu desejo estava garantido: um peito gostoso para descansar e jóias das quais poderia vestir tranquilamente. 

Chanyeol ganhará nada mais, nada menos, do que notas altas de dinheiro, que jaziam na cama larga na qual repousava. Se orgulhava da última performance e acima de tudo, pela facilidade com a qual tinha para atrair homens como Kyungsoo. Riu baixinho quando percebeu que tinha passado tempo demais usando a fala mansinha para agradar o homem rico, a forma como ele enchia os olhos de um brilho apenas pelo desejo que consumia dentro de si; o desejo de ter Chanyeol na ponta dos dedos. 

— Bom dia, dorminhoco. — O dançarino deixou os pensamentos vagarem para fora de sua mente, levando uma das mãos até os ombros do outro. 

Kyungsoo piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de ter a realização de que já não era mais de noite, e de que estava atrasado para uma de suas importantes reuniões. Mordeu o interior da bochecha com irritação, soltando um murmúrio de descontentamento claro. 

— Bom dia, Chanyeol. — Deixou escapar o nome do dançarino pelos lábios, contente por não ter se esquecido completamente desde a dose de álcool ingerida na noite passada. — Estou atrasado, merda… 

— Atrasado? Para o que? — Chanyeol aproximou o corpo do alheio, colocando o rosto entre as mãos como se fosse alguém curioso, quase que ingênuo ao olhar. Sua respiração tocou o peito desnudo de Kyungsoo, que sorriu fraco antes de puxá-lo para um beijo molhado. 

— Para… — Um selar estalado. — Uma… — Outro selar no canto da boca. — Reunião importante. — Chanyeol gargalhou no último selar, separando o contato antes que pudesse ter mais alguma aproximação. Estava achando os sorrisos do magnata íntimos demais para si. 

— Esqueci que seus dentes de ouro denunciam o quão importante você é. — Chanyeol disse em tom de deboche, fazendo Kyungsoo rir abafado enquanto se levantava da cama. 

O ambiente do quarto era todo decorado da forma como Chanyeol gostava — luxuoso, bem decorado e principalmente: o fazia se lembrar do poder que tinha nas mãos —. 

Chanyeol assistiu o homem colocar seu corpo para fora da cama e lentamente bagunçar os fios como se estivesse acostumado a acordar atrasado e não demonstrar um pingo de urgência mas expressões e movimentos. Assim que vestiu-se com a roupa escura e social de quando Chanyeol o viu na noite passada, perguntou ao dançarino onde estariam os frascos de perfume no quarto. 

— Não sei se vai gostar muito deles, todos tem um cheiro meio doce. São os meus preferidos, mas… 

— Só porque sou um cara mau não tenho o direito de gostar de cheiros doces? — Arqueou a sobrancelha e fez o dançarino rir, rolando os olhos. 

— Eu apenas senti seu cheiro ontem à noite, Kyungsoo. 

— Está certo, Chanyeol. Eu realmente prefiro os mais fortes. — Sorriu tranquilo e andou até a janela, dando uma boa olhada em como a neblina fria da manhã deixava as coisas mais importantes para si. — Tenho que ir. Agradeço pela… Pela noite. Foi bem agradável. 

A expressão que apareceu aos poucos na face do magnata deixou Chanyeol pensando no que ele teria mais a dizer, se iria elogiar como os seus beijos eram bons ou até mesmo como ele gostava de ficar ao lado do dançarino. Passaram a metade da noite em meio à conversas gostosas e aquilo deu ao rapaz um sentimento agridoce na barriga. Mas se limitou a assentir. 

— Tudo bem, "Sr. cara mau". — Brincou, as covinhas no rosto dando um ar adorável á ele. 

— Me espere aqui outro dia, eu irei adorar ver outra performance sua. 

Chanyeol deixava os homens assim, implorando pela sua doce companhia sem nem precisar pedir algo. 

— Como quiser, Kyungsoo. — Relaxou os ombros e acompanhou-o até a porta, tomando sua nuca com um beijo quente de despedida. 

Não sabia quando o veria, mas sabia que seria no mínimo interessante. 


	2. Tais Acordos

Kyungsoo mal se lembrava da última vez em que havia sentado em um banco acolchoado e ter vontade de voltar para os braços de alguém. 

Mesmo que o magnata já tivesse tido diversas noites de puro prazer e tranquilidade, ele nunca se imaginaria ali, na sala de recepções onde haveria uma importante reunião, que sua mente pudesse vagar para as memórias de mais cedo. Quando estava encostado na cama recebendo beijos e carinhos quentes de alguém que ele nunca teria ideia de que se ficaria em sua mente. 

Mas Kyungsoo sabia que por trás do rosto egocêntrico e mimado do dançarino Chanyeol, possuía também um quê de curiosidade. Sentiu aquilo em casa um dos toques nervosos e gostosos que trocará com o rapaz na noite em que se enroscaram nos lençóis. Tinha sido como uma brisa de verão no meio da Inglaterra gelada na qual ele vivia. Não se divertia como naquela situação há tempos. 

— Do Kyungsoo. — O nome de Kyungsoo foi proferido por uma mulher de traços suaves e voz forte, os cabelos presos em um coque qualquer que a faziam se parecer com uma bela dama. 

— Bom dia, senhorita…? — Kyungsoo ergueu o corpo, sentindo o toque antes confortável do estofado, abandonar seu corpo aos poucos. 

A moça deu uma leve olhada na folha de papel que estava sobre o repouso de suas mãos, antes de indicar a sala marcada ao lado de Kyungsoo. Ela deixou um sorriso gentil aparecer no rosto antes que ele pudesse se dirigir até a porta, a madeira cobrindo boa parte do piso do lugar. Junmyeon tinha dito, na tarde anterior, que iriam tratar sobre as propriedades compradas por ele que Sehun tinha acreditado ter comprado de si, mas que na verdade estavam todos no nome dos Park. 

Kyungsoo se orgulhava das recentes vitórias que acumulava durante anos fazendo aquilo, principalmente quando o tópico era importante, tal como lidar com seus adversários — Sehun, em especial —, que fazia tudo ainda mais difícil para si. Ele não sabia lidar com a personalidade complicada do rapaz, ainda mais quando ele estava sempre no seu pé. 

Sempre que Kyungsoo gostaria de começar um novo acordo, Sehun já estivera lá antes, marcando seu nome com a ponta da caneta de pena, o sorriso divertido no canto da boca. Quase como se quisesse provocar o outro; e sabia que surtia efeitos. Ambos nunca se xingavam com palavras chulas ou sequer grosseiras, mas sim usavam e abusavam dos olhares carregados de arrogância e principalmente, de prepotência. 

Quando apertavam as mãos em um fim de tarde, no começo de uma noite, era porque em suas cabeças as ideias borbulhavam umas atrás das outras. 

Bufou quando percebeu que, ao entrar na sala, também se deparava com ele em sua frente. Os olhos curiosos buscando as suas feições e os ombros partidos com a roupa formal que usava no corpo. Kyungsoo dizia que Sehun gostava de usar roupas muito mais largas do que o próprio corpo para parecer maior, mais forte e mais autoritário. O que não funcionava quando estava na frente de alguém como Kyungsoo e mesmo tendo que abaixar o olhar, ainda cedia à diversas coisas que o magnata impunha para si. 

— Bom dia, Do. — A voz de Junmyeon acordou os instintos mais primitivos de Kyungsoo, que por mais que quisesse colocar as mãos em volta do pescoço de seu adversário, apenas respirou silenciosamente e andou até o secretário pessoal. 

— Peço desculpas por ter chegado atrasado. — Kyungsoo comentou com a boca encostada na própria palma, buscando fugir de quaisquer que fossem os julgamentos alheios. 

Não estavam muitas pessoas dentro da sala. Apenas Sehun e claro, Baekhyun, e Junmyeon. O restante daqueles que documentariam as seguintes falas não passavam de futuros compradores dos diálogos que soltariam ali dentro. 

— O que tem para mim hoje? — Kyungsoo perguntou, do modo sempre desconfiado que fazia, olhando para Junmyeon com o canto dos globos. Estava impressionado em como o amigo, e secretário pessoal, cuidava tanto da aparência. 

Junmyeon tinha um gosto peculiar por boinas marrons, e aquela em especial que usava na ocasião apenas fazia com que Kyungsoo se sentisse um péssimo chefe. Sabia cuidar bem das apostas e de milhões em sua quantia com a sabedoria de um mestre, mas era apenas olhar para si, formal e recatado, que se esquecia de como a moda na Inglaterra nunca se adequaria à sua pessoa. Apenas os charutos quentes que fervilhavam seus lábios faziam com que ele se sentisse mais em casa, mesmo que fosse por míseros minutos. 

— Sehun quer falar sobre outros acordos… -Jubmyeon disse com um tom sarcástico, fazendo Kyungsoo rir junto de si, em um tom baixinho. — Ele não desiste mesmo. Acho que acabou tendo o orgulho ferido depois do que fizemos e… Quer te propor algo mais alcancavel para ele. 

— Dessa vez não temos truques programados, mas podemos humilhar a personalidade arrogante dele mesmo assim. — Coçou a garganta rouca quando Junmyeon riu e abafou o riso com a palma de uma das mãos. 

— Vamos nessa, chefe. 

Sehun se levantou do assento frio da sala, indo até Kyungsoo com a mesma carranca da qual trajava no rosto quando via o magnata. Seus olhos percorreram pela expressão cansada e divertida dele e imaginou o que estaria pensando. Sehun tinha um pouco de receio, é claro, de ter que lidar com um dia mais perigosos e perspicazes todas as vezes em que fazia algo no trabalho. Mas sua vida pertencia aos holofotes, mesmo que implicitamente, ele desejava nunca ter entrado na vida da qual entrou, pois ser perseguido e perseguir Kyungsoo no meio das pilhas de dinheiro era viciante. 

— Primeiramente peço perdão por ter chego atrasado. — Kyungsoo disse sincero, balançando os ombros relaxados. — Gostaria de saber qual é o motivo da reunião? 

— Apesar de que já estamos acostumados com sua pontualidade, sendo uma reunião de última hora, não tem do que se desculpar, Sr. Do. — A voz de Baekhyun soou sarcástica em seu fim, sendo acompanhada por um riso abafado por parte de Sehun. — E chamamos por sua presença aqui porque precisamos conversar e tratar muito bem sobre negócios que até então estavam… resolvidos. Se é que acordos por baixo dos panos são de fato resolvidos. 

É claro que Baekhyun falava sobre o acordo feito por Kyungsoo, mas não soltariam com as palavras bem feitas porque o orgulho que carregava consigo era maior do que tudo. 

— Não viemos lavar roupa suja aqui, apenas estou esclarecendo tudo. — Continuou ele, ciente de que Kyungsoo gostaria de soltar uma fala audaciosa depois do comentário feito. — Estamos aqui para tratar sobre os Park e seus membros. Mais especificamente… Iremos discutir como poderíamos dividir a nova fortuna deles que estaria nas mãos dos nossos adversários. 

Kyungsoo sabia bem de qual fortuna Baekhyun estava falando. Afinal, após tantos acordos feitos na Inglaterra, Kyungsoo jamais se esqueceria de quando entrou de vez naquele mundo perigoso e os adversários, aqueles mais experientes e com mais tempo no ramo, tentaram derrubar as empresas de Sehun e as próprias, respectivamente. Quando isso acontecia, ou estava prestes a acontecer, como um alarme que soa baixo mas que é certeiro, Kyungsoo e Sehun viraram amigos. Inimigos que odiavam alguém em comum tinham os melhores elos. 

— E isso tudo envolve a minha última compra, certo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, sorrindo de canto. Ele nunca sorria verdadeiramente na frente daquelas pessoas, mas no momento sentia vontade de gargalhar. Tudo isso porque Sehun e Baekhyun o encaravam como se estivesse provocando-os apenas por estar falando sobre o acordo do qual enganada Sehun. 

— Exatamente, Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun disse entredentes, sem muita precisão na voz. — Precisamos nos aproximar deles de alguma maneira. É isso que vamos discutir aqui. 

— Nos aproximar? Como assim? Vamos nos unir á um inimigo em comum? — Junmyeon questionou, embasbacado. 

— Não, Junmyeon. — A voz grossa de Sehun se fez potente na sala. — Estamos falando sobre algo como infiltrar-nos, invadir as propriedades dos Park, aqueles que ainda restam, para que possamos conseguir informações antes deles. 

— Não acha que ter um espião é coisa grande demais para a gente? — Refutou Junmyeon, achando audaciosa demais a proposta de Baekhyun. 

— Precisamos conversar sobre isso agora, ou então ambos iremos perder fundos. Ou, apenas vocês, porque não temos medo de arriscar. — A sobrancelha levantada de Sehun dizia tudo: o desafio em sua voz estava lançado. 

Kyungsoo teria pensado melhor antes de assentir e voltar a se sentar em uma das cadeiras próximas á Sehun, mas ele não estava apto á contradizer alguma coisa, não quando aquela proposta que ia além dos limites se dizia respeito à Oh Sehun. 

As mãos fechadas em punho de Kyungsoo exibiam o quão nervoso estava, não por temer algo, mas sim ter ressentimentos após se apoiar em uma aliança com Sehun. Sempre que se juntava aos seus adversários, seu orgulho era ferido de forma profunda e aquilo nunca o faria se orgulhar da reputação que possuía. Sorriu levemente ao ser despertado por um estalar de dedos vindo de Baekhyun, a face arteira demonstrava o quão animado para tudo aquilo o rapaz estava. Passou as mãos sobre os cabelos bagunçados, se relembrando da sensação de ter cada um dos fios acariciados pelo dançarino mais cedo; suspirou e fingiu não estar absorto em pensamentos que iam além do cenário atual. Exibiu os dentes dourados com um largo sorriso. 

— Junmyeon, diga o que tem pensado nesses últimos segundos, por favor. — Kyungsoo pediu com um movimento dos dedos indicadores e seu secretário pessoal obedeceu no mesmo instante. 

— Olha, não vou mentir para nenhum de vocês, inclusive para você, chefe. — Brincou com o título nos lábios, sem deixar de ser respeitoso um segundo que fosse. — Isso é arriscado para um caralho, e não digo isso apenas de sermos pegos de alguma forma, mas… Mas de colocarmos nossa reputação em risco, nos aliando assim. 

— Não é como se fosse da conta de todo mundo o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer, Junmyeon. — Brincou Baekhyun, levantando os ombros em uma forma de mostrar que estava no controle da situação, implicitamente. 

— Se não se importasse com status, Baekhyun, deixaria Kyungsoo tomar todas as propriedades da Inglaterra. Mas sei do quao orgulhoso seu chefe é. — A fala audaciosa cortou os lábios do secretário pessoal de Kyungsoo, fazendo Sehun gargalhar rouco, afetado. — Mas peço perdão pelas pequenas farpas, não estou em posição de brincar no momento.

— Nenhum de nós está. — Sehun se posicionou, olhando tenso para Baekhyun, como se quisesse mostrar á ele que não queria mais perturbações e provocações. 

— Vamos lá, eu pensei em algo fácil. Algo que nos levaria direto aos Park. — Junmyeon continuou, coçando o vinco entre as sobrancelhas. 

Kyungsoo olhou para o parceiro como se estivesse procurando por respostas antes mesmo dele ter se pronunciado, buscando nas feições algo que reconhecesse, e sabia que o que saísse da boca dele, seria perigoso. O canto dos lábios estava frisado como se ele tivesse de dizer algo difícil ou estúpido demais. Ambas as opções não pareciam nada boas para a situação em questão. 

— Poderíamos fazer um de nós, de vocês… — Apontou com a cabeça para Sehun e Kyungsoo. — Firmarem um acordo, ou melhor, um casamento, com alguém fora do âmbito comercial da família Park. 

A risada que saiu da boca de Kyungsoo soou como o inferno, rouca e debochada à sua forma, fazendo com que Junmyeon tivesse vontade de socar o meio da cara do próprio chefe com tanta vontade que ninguém conseguiria impedi-lo de parar. O que fez apenas foi suspirar e olhar forte para ele. 

— Tem algo melhor para sugerir, Kyungsoo? Eu duvido que um espião daria certo. Não da forma como esperamos. — Junmyeon reclamou, flexionando os joelhos, cansado de ficar em pé buscando por soluções que os próprios chefes de tudo aquilo não procurariam. 

— É ridículo demais, Junmyeon. Um casamento arranjado? — As palavras cuspidas da boca de Kyungsoo bateram forte contra os ouvidos de Baekhyun e Sehun, que apenas riram baixo. 

— É a forma mais fácil e mais… Pacífica, aos olhos deles, sem saberem de nossos reais desejos. Imagine o que irão pensar, Sehun casando com um dos Park? Apenas um acordo comercial sem fundos, sem ameaças e eles se ficariam apenas em derrubar o outro, no caso, Kyungsoo. Ou viceversa, enfim. 

— Está dizendo que se um de nós casar com alguém da família Park, os faria desistir de tentar derrubar a empresa do dito cujo, de fato? — Baekhyun questionou, realmente curioso. 

— Sim, ao menos é o que eu penso. Se Kyungsoo se casar com um deles, é uma empresa a menos para que os Park pare de tentar ameaçar, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. 

— E qual de nós seria a cobaia para tudo isso? — Sehun perguntou, olhando fixamente para Kyungsoo, sorrindo de canto. 

Kyungsoo estava em um beco sem saída, e sabia daquilo. Caso decidisse não se casar com quem quer que fosse a pessoa, teria de se dedicar ao casamento de fachada, mas a vantagem que viria com o tempo seria enorme. Apenas teria de repassar informações, que seriam pagas, para Sehun, e estaria livre de toda a papelada suja que os Park tentariam ir contra si, caso estivesse fora daquilo. E se fugisse, seria a empresa caçada pelos Park. Não sabia qual era pior e seu peito queimava em raiva, possesso. 

— Estamos fodidos, é isso. — Kyungsoo soltou, fazendo todos dentro do cômodo rirem como se não estivessem prestes à decidir uma das coisas mais dificeis de suas respectivas vidas. — Mas, sabe… Eu não tenho medo de arriscar. — Olhou para Sehun e Baekhyun, respectivamente, guardando o pior para o final. 

Levantou-se da cadeira escura, estalando os dedos grossos cobertos por anéis luxuosos, inspirando fundo. Antes que pudessem perguntar alguma coisa, chamou Junmyeon com um movimento de cabeça e colocou uma das palmas sobre a maçaneta da porta.

— Levem seus melhores acompanhantes para a porra do casamento. 

E os risos vitoriosos soaram altos dentro do cômodo gelado, marcando o início de um novo ciclo para os magnatas da Inglaterra. 

…

A nuvem de fumaça que se estendeu dentro do cômodo abafado deixou Chanyeol pensativo. Se Minseok gostava tanto de fumar em paz, em tranquilidade, por que o fazia todas as vezes perto dele? O dançarino apenas gostava de sentir o cheiro da nicotina forte em suas narinas quando era ele próprio a fumar, a aproveitar os beijos suaves que o pulmão perdia aos poucos. Gostava da sensação quente em si, mas quando outra pessoa o fazia, deixava seu ser inteiramente irritado. E naquele momento, só queria mandar seu amigo ir à merda, da forma mais elegante possível. Mas seu corpo parecia não querer responder aos estímulos nervosos do cérebro. 

— O que foi, Yeol? — Os lábios de Minseok desgrudaram rapidamente do cilindro branco. — Tá incomodado com alguma coisa? 

Os dedos do dançarino batucavam constantemente contra a mesa de madeira polida, as unhas bem feitas após o almoço denunciavam o quão animado para a festa à noite estava. Porém, o humor teve de mudar de maneira drástica quando ele menos percebesse. 

— Tô, mas não quero discutir com você hoje. — Respondeu emburrado, decidindo guardar os dígitos para si antes de rir baixo enquanto Minseok o fitou, indignado. 

— A culpa é sempre minha, né? 

— É sim, Minseok. — Estalou a língua no céu da boca, ainda divertido. — Não acredito mesmo que hoje vou ver você todo comportado na festa. 

Minseok tragou o cigarro mais uma vez, colocando a bituca na mesa ao lado. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas e ergueu os ombros, colocando os braços atrás das costas, espreguiçando. 

— É o que vou fazer, você sabe a quantidade de homens poderosos que vão estar na festa, Chanyeol. Não finja que não sabe de nada. E é melhor que você se comporte também. — Zombou dr Chanyeol, vendo como ele tinha se sentido afetado pela fala. 

— Não me importo com eles, Minseok. Você sabe que eles gostam quando sou bagunceiro, certo? — Seu sorriso pareceu felino, passando a língua nos lábios secos antes de se virar para Minseok outra vez. — Você é obrigado a se comportar porque é chefe dessa porra de clube, só isso. 

— Idiota. — Gargalhou baixo, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. Gostava quando Chanyeol fazia graça e abandonava o jeito mimado e bagunceiro, além de deixar o ego de lado um pouquinho quando estava conversando com o colega. — Aliás, se divertiu bastante com o Kyungsoo na última noite, hm?

— Como sabe o nome dele, Minseok? — Seus olhos estavam curiosos de fato, as unhas raspando umas nas outras por conta do leve nervosismo ao lembrar da figura atraente de Kyungsoo.

— Ele é importante pra caralho, Yeol. E bem rico, deve ter visto. 

— Não conhecia ele antes. Na verdade, não conheço a maioria deles. Mas o importante é que todos se lembram de mim depois. — Deu de ombros, o glitter recém colocado no rosto caindo em sua roupa. — Mas ele foi tão carinhoso comigo, eu gosto de caras assim. 

— Pediu seu número? — Minseok se levantou, arrumando a braguilha da calça. 

— Não, ele saiu às pressas. — Soltou um muxoxo. — Mas disse que gostaria de me ver, quando estávamos ficando. Foi tão gostoso. — Ronronou. 

— Não preciso saber dos detalhes, Chanyeol. Me poupe, por gentileza. — Rolou os olhos quando Chanyeol fez uma expressão sacana no rosto. 

— Tá bom, Sr. Careta. — Mostrou a língua de maneira divertida, seguindo Minseok para fora do cômodo. 

Estavam no quarto de Minseok, ou melhor, o lugar onde ele chamava de quarto. O escritório era tão grande que conseguia comportar uma cama e diversos de seus objetos pessoais, as cores em vinho decorando cada um dos apetrechos. Chanyeol não gostava de estar ali, achava o local abafado o suficiente — Minseok gostava de deixar tudo aberto quando decidia ficar lá antes de começar a trabalhar de fato —, por isso preferiria deixar as janelas de seu próprio quarto, abertas. A ventilação o deixava se sentindo com mais vontade de fazer as coisas, de viver de fato. 

E ao deixar o cômodo, deu uma última piscadela para Minseok antes de caminhar em passos lentos até o refeitório. O Clube Vermelho possuía partes enormes, e Chanyeol se lembrava bem de quando passara a maior parte do tempo aprendendo sobre o lugar, demorará tanto para se acostumar que às vezes confundia os quartos e acabava atrapalhando ensaios de seus colegas de palco. Quando todos se habituaram à presença gostosa e divertida — ainda que difícil — de Chanyeol, passaram a ter mais controle sobre aquilo que faziam. Não era como se tivessem perdido a privacidade, mas gostavam de ter a companhia do dançarino sempre que passava pelos cômodos de lá. 

Assim que os olhos enfeitados com uma sombra azul pastel miraram um dos quartos das dançarinas, teve uma ideia, iria tentar algo para quando fosse à noite e pudesse se divertir com mais propriedade. Queria arrasar e relaxar até os dedos dos pés, se é que poderia fazer aquilo com elegância e talento. Sorriu sorrateiramente antes de bater três vezes na porta, o canto dos lábios erguidos como se fosse aprontar algo. Chanyeol era impossível. 

…

Junmyeon colocou na mão de Kyungsoo uma folha de papel quase lisa. A lista continha os nomes dos locais onde a família — aquilo que restava — dos Park ainda vivia. Todos moravam na Inglaterra, e nenhum deles trabalhava ou movimentava a herança. Aquilo, segundo Junmyeon, é o que faria com que o caminho de Kyungsoo fosse mais fácil. Ele teria de escolher alguém que quisesse de fato casar consigo por interesse, demonstrar que apesar do contrato claro que Junmyeon digitava na máquina de escrever, ele ainda iria zelar por uma boa parte da fortuna de ambos no futuro. 

— Não sei como caralhos vou fazer essa merda, Junmyeon. Eu não sei. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, furioso. 

— Primeiro, vamos escolher seu primeiro pretendente hoje à noite. 

— Na festa? — Kyungsoo buscou a feição de Junmyeon, que se retorceu em uma concordância clara. 

— Isso. Parece que um deles trabalha no Clube Vermelho. Irônico ter alguém da família que trabalha lá e a propriedade foi comprada por você. — O magnata teve de concordar e soltou um riso sem graça. — O nome dele é Park Chanyeol. 

Os olhos de Kyungsoo ficaram mórbidos, como se estivesse acabado de receber um balde de água fria em toda a face. A sensação dos dedos mornos do dançarino Chanyeol chegando em seu pescoço, o sorriso charmoso dele e as falas cafajestes que soltava eram nada mais do que um… Completo choque para Kyungsoo. 

— Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Tem certeza, Junmyeon? 

— Tenho. Eu tenho o nome de todos eles na pasta, e na lista… O lugar onde trabalham, eu te disse. — Falou simplista, dando de ombros com a dúvida exposta na face do outro. — Por que a surpresa?

— Eu… Eu vi o Chanyeol. Se é que não tem outro Chanyeol trabalhando no… No Clube Vermelho. É, é óbvio que…

— Óbvio que não tem. 

— É, eu só não esperava que ele fosse o dançarino charmoso com o qual troquei alguns beijos essa noite. — Suspirou pesadamente, arrependido de ter tomado a decisão tão apressado. Poderia ter deixado para Sehun se virar e ter de casar com algum dos Park, e não ele próprio. 

— Se aventurou com um dos Park e nem me disse isso, Kyungsoo? — A brincadeira no tom de voz de Junmyeon despertou Kyungsoo, mas ele apenas fez rir e deixou-se levar pela risada. 

— Eu não sabia que ele era um Park, idiota. Não teria me relacionado tanto com ele se soubesse antes. Ele só me disse o primeiro nome. — Passou as mãos pela roupa, ajeitando algumas partes do tecido onde havia amassado mais cedo. 

— É claro que teria. — Levantou uma sobrancelha e observou Kyungsoo balançar a cabeça negativamente. — Você mente mal pra mim, Kyungsoo. 

— Mal tive a intenção. 

E então riram, ambos esperando com que a ideia maluca de casar de maneira despreparada e com um dos membros da família Park desaparecesse de sua rota. Mas não iria, e Kyungsoo sabia disso tão bem que não se deu o luxo de ficar abatido, havia passado por tantas coisas difíceis durante a vida que um simples casamento arranjado não parecia ser coisa do diabo. Não quando seu primeiro pretendente seria o dançarino bonito e teimoso do Clube Vermelho. 


End file.
